Plantilla:Flagicon/doc
Template:Flagicon displays a flag of the named parameter in "icon" size, currently 23×15 pixels maximally (defined in Template:Flagicon/core), plus a one-pixel border. The image also has a clickable link to the associated article. For an unlinked flag icon, use Template:Flagdeco instead. Please consider the Manual of Style section on flags before using this template. Usage ;name: The first parameter is mandatory, and identifies the name of the country, region, city, etc. A full list of available parameters can be found in Category:Country data templates. For example, Template:Country data Bulgaria is used when the name parameter is specified as Bulgaria. Many flags are also available via shortened "aliases", such as standard three-letter country codes as specified by ISO 3166-1 alpha-3, IOC, or FIFA. The list of available "aliases" is found in Category:Country data redirects. Many of these country codes could be considered obscure, so it is recommended to use the full country name. ;variant: The second parameter is optional, and identifies a flag variant to be used instead of the standard flag. This is most often used for historical flags but can also be used to specify naval flags, sport-use flags, etc. The list of available flag variants for each country is documented on the specific page for the country data template. For example, Template:Country data Bulgaria includes a description of each of the available flag variations for Bulgaria. This parameter can be a named parameter (e.g.. "variant=1815"), or a positional parameter, always after the country name. ;size: This parameter is optional, and is used to specify the maximum width and/or height of the flag image. This parameter is specified using standard image syntax. Template data { "description": "This template displays a wikilinked flag of the named parameter in 'icon' size, currently 23×15 pixels (defined in Template:Flagicon/core) plus a one-pixel border.", "params": { "1": { "label": "Name", "description": "Name of the country, region, city, etc.; full name is recommended for countries", "type": "string", "required": true }, "variant": { "label": "Variant", "description": "Identifies a flag variant to be used instead of the standard flag, e.g. 1815", "type": "string", "required": false }, "size": { "label": "Maximum dimension", "description": "The maximum width or height, specified via standard 'extended image syntax' (e.g. x30px)", "type": "string", "required": false } } } Examples Implementation notes This template uses the data templates listed under Category:Country data templates, which contain the data specifying what to display and the formatter Template:Flagicon/core, which contains the logic of how to display the flag. * → — uses Template:Country data Bulgaria * → — uses Template:Country data BUL, which is a redirect to Template:Country data Bulgaria Inside each country data template, this template uses the following parameters: * flag alias — name of the image file to display * flag alias-xxxx — name of the image file of flag variant xxxx * alias — used to display the alt attribute of the image (defaults to "Flag of alias") Related templates * Template:Flag is used to display a wikilinked name next to the flag. The displayed name will be the same as the parameter used with the template, but the link target will be the main article for the country (in these examples, Bulgaria). ** → ** → * Template:Flagcountry is also used to display a wikilinked name next to the flag. The displayed name will always be the same, regardless of whether or not a country code alias is used as the template parameter. ** → ** → * Template:Flagdeco displays an unlinked flag icon without country name. ** → For a full list of flag templates, see Category:Flag template system. See also * Template:Coat of arms * Wikipedia:WikiProject Flag Template